


slow, hot, and erotic

by emptypalm



Series: tumblr prompts [8]
Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptypalm/pseuds/emptypalm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day of rest is best spent in the arms of someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	slow, hot, and erotic

“The rains come down as if we split the heaven’s once more,” Spartacus noted with a tilt of his head towards the dark sky, spilling forth enough rain to have flooded the courtyard to the sanctuary.   
  
Crixus’ noise was barely there, sitting just within the protection of the roof. Enough to protect his body, though he allowed the rain to wash at his bare feet. “Distant memories better pushed aside for more pressing matters,” he said through what might of been a sigh, slow and measured at the pace of a tortured man.  
  
Agron’s attention was on the skies, as well, his fingers laced and resting on the back of his head. It had been perhaps twenty minutes since he was dragged from sleep by Mira, beckoned by Spartacus in order to make plans for the day. It was a routine by now, almost. The three speaking in a quiet manner while the others slept soundly, Agron leaving Nasir’s side with a soft press of lips to temple and a whisper of a promise to return.  
  
“The rains may offer protection from Roman shits,” Agron offered, eyes narrowing towards the sky, darkened with weather and early morning. “They move like scared babes through these forests, certainly the advantage would be ours.”  
  
Spartacus hummed quietly, arms crossed over his chest as he lent against one of the pillars. “We would advantage more from a day of rest.”  
  
Noises of brief disbelief poured from both Crixus and Agron, the latter shooting the Gaul a small look. “Another day idle?” Agron protested, one hand leaving the back of his head to motion at their surroundings. “Do you not see the cage we reside in? Should the Romans attack—”  
  
“The advantage would be theirs regardless,” Spartacus answered simply, tilting his head to just barely meet Agron’s eyes. “The people are weary, Agron. It hangs heavy over every head.”  
  
“Apologies,” Crixus began, head resting back against a pillar as he looked between the two of them. “But I find myself in agreement with the German fuck.”  
  
Agron’s motion towards Crixus was sharp, a jut of his thumb as he moved closer to Spartacus. “Do words fall on deaf ears? It is a sign from the Gods above when the fucking Gaul and I stand on similar ground.”  
  
During moments like these, words didn’t pierce as deeply. They were easily shrugged off, explained by the fact that they were three different men. Had words passed between them in public, Crixus and Agron would be at throats with the closest weapon provided while Spartacus attempted to part them. But now, during these quiet moments, there was only a faint laugh from Spartacus and a shadow of a smile from Crixus.  
  
“I do not favor the gods, a fact well known,” Spartacus said through a light smile. “I fear you both with eyes towards recent sands, when gaze should be turned towards distant futures. Injured still reside within our care, and with every abled body putting effort towards the tunnel, the people have been worked to exhaustion. A day of rest will do us all well.” Both Crixus and Agron opened mouth to offer argument, something that Spartacus clearly anticipated. “Besides, do you both not have someone in which you would care to spend a day in peace with?”  
  
Both mouths closed, shared looks of brief disdain between the two of them. Crixus was the first to move, pushing against the pillar and standing up with one last gaze out towards the sky. “A shadow awaits light,” he commented, voice quiet, offering Spartacus a nod before taking his leave. The nod was returned in kind.  
  
“Nasir sleeps soundly, no? Barely healed and yet he worked twice as hard as any man,” Spartacus said, turning to face Agron then. They flickered for only a moment before the man was smirking warmly.  
  
Agron wasn’t anticipating the silent appearance of Mira, bumping her hip into him with a faint smile as she made her way to Spartacus. The combination of knowing stares, plus the simple comfort that seemed to radiate from the two of them was enough to wear Agron down with a sigh. He pitied any fool that thought they could stand up to the combined prowess of Spartacus and Mira.   
  
“Intentions well received, even though I still think you fool,” Agron said, raising his brows to the two of them. “I will rest, and would see you two do much the same.”  
  
Mira arched a brow, crossing her arms over her chest as she tilted her head to Agron. “Consider intentions received warmly, as well. I will see towards his rest.”  
  
“Naturally,” Agron said through a snort, dodging the rock the Mira threw at him with surprising accuracy. A laugh from Agron split the morning still, looking over his shoulder to find Mira shaking her head at him before he disappeared into the sanctuary.   
  
The inside was still dark with night, the sounds of sleeping bodies throughout the larger rooms a source of comfort now. It meant that their people were safe, _free_ , and it was something that Agron had grown to appreciate. He was no leader and had no intentions of such, but this cause was something he believed in enough to protect with his usual fierceness.  
  
Agron took care to avoid waking any on his trip back to their room, bare feet silent as if he were trained thief instead of gladiator. The soft glow of a candle indicated Nasir’s wake, further proved when Agron pushed aside the woven mat that kept their room private. Nasir had barely stirred from where Agron had left him no more than a half an hour ago, curled onto his hip, the blankets still mussed behind him from Agron’s body. It was a sight to take in with fond eyes, the gentle relaxation of Nasir’s face, the curl of his fingers beside his cheek, his dark mane lovingly brushed back from face by Agron’s hand before leaving. The position exposed the man’s newly healed wound along his side, still pink and fleshy, but closed and well.  
  
“Do we take leave?” Nasir asked through barely parted lips, opening an eye to a slit to watch Agron right back.   
  
Agron pushed himself away from the doorway, removing subligaria and vest in order to join the messy pile Nasir’s own clothes already made on the floor. The bedroll was still warm, much like Nasir’s body, back pressed to chest and Agron’s face buried in his hair once more.  
  
“We yet stay,” Agron reported, arms slipping around Nasir to align them as best as possible with such a size difference. “Orders are to spend the day at peace, in the arms of another.”  
  
Nasir’s smile was bright as he tilted his head back against Agron’s shoulder, his fingertips tracing along the line of his forearm. “And are my arms chosen?”  
  
“Am I to take that as objection?” Agron asked, arms tightening further and further until Nasir was squirming and laughing through difficulties breathing. “Oh, how odd. I hear none from your lips.”  
  
The hold loosened when lips met, Nasir twisting his body to face Agron from the waist up. It was something slow and sweet, one of Agron’s hands finding Nasir’s jaw to keep their faces aligned. The other hand searched for purchase on Nasir’s thigh, tugging it over his own legs in order to spread the man wide.  
  
“I was led to believe this would be a day of rest,” Nasir commented when lips parted, keeping his leg hooked behind Agron’s thighs in order to watch the man’s hand travel. Down over his torso, pausing briefly to tease at nipples before moving further yet and fanning over his hipbones.  
  
Agron couldn’t get enough of the sight, staring down at Nasir’s dark skin as if it was the first time all over again. His hand seemed so large against his lithe frame, the developing muscle beginning to harden under the training he was receiving. It was such a juxtaposition for Agron—hair, heart, scent, and warmth of a woman; brains, body, loyalty and strength of a man. There was no loss of pleasure in any of those facts, though, as evident by the way Agron buried his face into Nasir’s hair to _breathe_.  
  
“I could let you sleep, if you wish,” Agron asked, voice a low rumble into Nasir’s ear. “Or I could fuck you, nice and slow, until you know nothing other than my cock and my voice.”  
  
Nasir’s laugh was breathless, causing Agron to smile against his skin. “A difficult decision, indeed,” he murmured, one hand cover Agron’s and leading it down, _down_ , between his legs to settle there.  
  
Agron’s fingertips were gentle in their exploration, teasing touches applied to both cock and balls. Nasir’s breathing deepened, chest rising and falling at a measured pace that Agron wished to remedy. He wanted the man moaning and panting, unable to formulate sentences. The bowl of oil still rested nearby, almost used to its maximum from last night. It was enough for two of Agron’s fingers, though, well saturated and slipping between Nasir’s splayed legs. The position was a perfect vantage point to watch Nasir’s body—Nasir’s back to his chest, thighs spread wide with a leg hooked behind Agron’s thighs. He was vulnerable and beautiful, two facts that Agron was more than eager to take advantage of.  
  
“We will need more oil soon, if lust does not temper,” Agron pointed out, slicked fingers brushing over Nasir’s asshole again and again. It had been but hours since his cock had left such a place, and yet it was already _missed_. The proximity, the heat. Nothing before in his life could have prepared him for this all consuming heat, the defeat he would find in the crook of Nasir’s thighs.  
  
Nasir’s hum slowly morphed into a moan, licking his lips quickly before murmuring into the curve of Agron’s cheek, “I wish to never see it temper.”  
  
Stretching was a simple sort of pleasure that Agron enjoyed. He loved the feeling of Nasir’s body parting for him, accommodating and allowing him in. He loved to watched the flicker of his eyes under his eyelids, head tilted back and lips parted while Agron held him close with an arm around his middle. It was difficult to keep him in place, but at the same time Agron took a greedy pleasure in watching Nasir roll his hips down onto his fingers, taking them further in every time.  
  
With hazy eyes Agron watched Nasir reach for the oil as well, smearing some along his palm. There was little guess work involved with where the hand was going, Agron letting out a sharp breath through his nose when it fell to his cock to slick him up properly. Everything seemed lazy and warm, so different compared to their usual carnal attacks. Slapping of skin, biting and clawing, there was an primal appeal in that. But when Nasir rested his chin against his shoulder just to smile warmly at Agron, it spoke deeper to the heart.  
  
Agron discovered early on that Nasir was not the patient sort when it came to sex. He moved his fingers when Nasir tugged at his wrist, instead gripping the base of his cock in order to aid the man with positioning. The first push robbed both of breath, eyes shut and lungs pausing until Agron was completely sheath and Nasir was shifting his hips enough to get comfortable.   
  
“Fuck,” Agron breathed out as soon as he was able, nuzzling his face into Nasir’s hair before continuing, “Will I ever tire of your body?”  
  
“No,” was the simple answer, dissolving both of them into breathless laughter.  
  
The position didn’t allow for much movement, just the roll of Nasir’s body and the push of Agron’s hip. Deep and shallow, never parting for too long. Hands were free to roam in that manner, Nasir a bit limited but Agron had no such problem. He teased at the man’s nipples until they hardened, sensitive to the touch and causing Nasir to arch away from his chest and towards the touch. He was brought back with a firm hand on the stomach, Agron’s mouth finding the curve of his neck to exploit while tracing the long line of his torso.  
  
Agron wasn’t quite sure when the kissing began, or if it ever stopped, but he was lost. So lost, between Nasir’s touch and taste, the feel of his body tight around his cock. He hoped Nasir was right, that he would never tire of this beautiful body. He didn’t think himself capable of it. Especially not when Nasir breathed, “More,” into their kiss, soft and desperate. “Deeper.”   
  
Hands fell to Nasir’s thighs, gripping firmly as Agron moved onto his back with Nasir on top of him. The smaller man arched, arms going above his head to find something to grip onto, seeking purchase in Agron’s hair and against his shoulder. Again Agron was struck by how beautiful the man was, his own hands gripping onto Nasir’s knees to tug his legs wider, further up, beginning to fuck him slowly with concentrated pushes of his hips.  
  
The smell of sweat and sex hung heavy in the air, only serving to spur Agron on further and want to spend forever in such a way. Inside of Nasir, as close as possible to him, feeling every inch of him alive and well. He would not let himself dwell on darker thoughts, thoughts of one day not having the man. Chasing away such morose endings was easy when Nasir turned his face once more to kiss him, slow and deep, tongue practically matching the thrusts of Agron’s hips.  
  
“Stay still,” Nasir whispered quietly, pulling back from the kiss with one of those private smiles that Agron would slay thousands of Roman shits to see.   
  
Agron remained still as requested, watching Nasir’s back as the man sat up. He was careful in his movements, avoiding separating cock from ass as he swung a leg over Agron’s hips to turn and face him. The twist was certainly interesting, wrenching a moan from Agron’s lips and an arch of his hips. His hands immediately went to Nasir’s hips as if they belonged there, smiling fondly up to the dark man only to find his smile returned.  
  
Nasir was beautiful when he moved, hands on Agron’s chest even as his body tilted back. There was something so sensual about the movement, the roll of his entire body only to get more of Agron’s cock. His head was tilted back, hair falling over his shoulder save for a few stubborn strands that stuck to jaw and neck. He was practically glowing in the candlelight, the sheen of sweat on his skin only making Agron want to run his tongue along every inch of him. He could fall in love with the man all over again, just from the way he watched Agron from over the curves of his cheeks.   
  
“I will never tire of this body,” Agron promised, voice a little hoarse. “Never grow weary of your beauty.”  
  
Nasir used one of the hands on his hips in order to tug Agron up to sit, settled completely in his lap. There was a kiss shared between them, soft and tender, as Agron pulled him flush against his chest. There was nothing sweeter than those lips, Agron was convinced. Nothing warmer than the embrace of his lover, nothing sexier than the jut of his cock smearing precome along his stomach. Nasir’s hips still pushed and pulled in their same slow rhythm, unhurried with the promise of an entire day together.   
  
The curve of Nasir’s neck was too tempting for Agron to resist, his mouth latching on to the dark skin. The man’s head tilted back to allow more room to work, blunt nails scraping against Agron’s shoulders and building to the fire that burned brightly in his lower stomach. His hands couldn’t remain still, pushing against Nasir’s hips, up the line of his back to the curve of his shoulders and grip there.   
  
He was gentle in laying Nasir down onto his back, still cautious of the newly healed wound. Nasir’s legs around his waist were going to be his undoing, he knew, but he embraced it. The warmth of his skin, the sweet taste of his lips, the smell of rose oil and sand—all things that his body were well accustomed to identifying as purely _Nasir_. He had never known himself to be a man of tender sentiments before, but then again, he had never known Nasir. Never knew that a simple look and a smile would have him so lost, so blissfully lost.  
  
Nasir’s breathing was a soft pant against his hair as his mouth continued to work at all the skin available to him. A scrape of his teeth was quickly soothed with tongue, sucking skin into his mouth just briefly to end with a nip. Nasir’s fingers slipped against his sweaty skin, down over the line of his spine until he could grip at his ass to tug him further and further still.  
  
Agron’s orgasm came with nothing more of a hitch of breath and a short grunt, so gradual and unhurried that he was almost _surprised_. Everything was just warm, spreading through his body from head to toe as Nasir clenched around him to milk him through it. Being wrapped in his tight embrace, having Nasir murmuring into his ear things like, “Yes, yes, come to me,” and, “Take what is yours,” was almost too much. Love made men weak, too weak, but Agron would only be weak for this man.  
  
When senses were regained he lifted his head, finding Nasir watching him with a small smile before kissing each of his eyelids. Agron found the strength to move, seizing his lips in a brief kiss before trailing lower down, until he could wrap his lips around Nasir. Fingers found his hair immediately, cradling his head in a tender manner as he sucked and swirled his tongue around the leaking tip. Nasir’s thighs on either side of Agron’s face only made him smile around his cock, two fingers pushing into Nasir’s slick hole in order to bring him off.  
  
Even the taste of Nasir was something Agron couldn’t get enough of, sucking him through each and every wave of his orgasm. Some power was returned, blue eyes watching Nasir’s body twitch and rock in pleasure, knowing that it had been him to reduce such a strong man to tremble. He sucked him slowly, swallowing anything he could get from Nasir’s spent cock, over and over again until he was positive that the man was dry and had no more to offer. Even then Agron still nuzzled his face into the dark curls around Nasir’s base, taking in the heady scent of his lover as if to coat himself in it and mark himself as claimed.   
  
Hands at his shoulders pushed and pulled, Nasir mumbling, “Up,” with little command. Agron managed to drag himself up, sprawling out beside his lover, the two of them on their backs to stare at the ceiling in mild awe. No words passed between them, only the sounds of their breathing returning to normal and the sound of Agron’s heartbeat in his ears. Agron absently traced the line of his own stomach, skin still slick with the oil from his hand and his own sweat.   
  
It was Nasir that moved first, turning his head to look at Agron. Agron returned the favor, both of them just silently staring at one another with the same warm look.  
  
“Am I to get breakfast in bed, too, then?” Nasir asked through a smile.  
  
Agron’s laugh bounced off the walls, only adding to Nasir’s smile. “It can be arranged,” he said, rolling over to cover Nasir with his body. His fingers went through the man’s hair, pushing his dark mane back away from his face. There was a comfort in the way Nasir’s hands fell to Agron’s biceps to hold him close, their legs tangling. “As soon as I have drank my fill of you.”  
  
Their kiss was slow, just lips against lips with a hint of wetness when Nasir took Agron’s bottom lip into his mouth. “So never?” Nasir prompted, arching a brow.  
  
Agron’s laugh was quiet and warm. “Never,” he agreed, kissing Nasir soundly.


End file.
